Total Drama Tour of the Losers
Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Tour of the Losers! Chris here! This is where all the eliminated contestants go from every season so far! So far we only have one season of losers, and that would be season 1!!! You lucky losers get to chill here!!! So Welcome to total...drama...Tour of the Losers!! (credit to MrDaimon for the idea). Chances to come back will come here once we get more users in here! You may NOT speak if you are in a current season (i.e. returnees) 'Current Residents' Season Links: Season 1: Total Drama Tour of the World ' '''Season 2: Total Drama Tour of the Seas ' 'Season 3: Total Drama Tour of the Island ' '''Season 4: Total Drama Tour of the City (Has not begun) Tour of the Losers Resort: Bedrooms: Jackson: So this is the bedrooms? Not too bad... Skylar: Grr i should be IN the season...not stuck here Scott: I think its cool! Chris: Everyone meet Scott and Skylar, future competitors! They will remain here until their respective season approaches Skylar: Grrr (CONF) I cant bevlieve im stuck here >.> Chris is so gonna get it Quinn: So...um....which room am I in?! Raven: *arrives* This place looks awesome. Where's my room? Nevermind, I know where it is. Angel: Not bad. Pool: Skylar: *Sees Henrietta walk in* What is that old lady doing here? Scott: Aren't you watching Skylar? She was the first eliminated from Total Drama Tour of the Seas. Skylar: Yeah but shes...old Zeke: *swims around* Beach: Skylar: *sees Oatmeal and Harrietarrive* Great, a model and a breakfast food. Scott: *sees Xalia swing in on a vine* Wow what is with this show? o.O Xalia: *relaxes on the beach, glaring at Scott* Scott: *Strums his guitar some more* I can't believe i'm stuck here until season 4 Enrique: So I fould a way out, but returned back, Got caught by cops. :( Patio: Chris: If you guys don't talk i'm not putting up challenges for you >.> Alexander: Okay...? Max: Hey, step-bro. Alexander: Max? You were eliminated? O.O Max: Yep. Skylar: *grinning* Well soon we will ALL get a chance to return to the game! woot!! Scott: Wow people getting along? I have been with Jade and Xalia too long Skylar: *sees Destinee and Bronson arrive* Isn't that...last season's winner?! Quinn: *arrives with luggage* Hi Everyone! (CONF): At least i'm away from those losers in that stupid crap game. Skylar: Hey Quinn! Sorry about being eliminated Cell: (walks in) Quinn, it's nice to see you again. Chrissie McLean: Oh don't think you guys are done yet. You have some surprises coming up! AJ: Hey guys what's up! I missed you all! Skylar: Great it's you AJ:...what are you even still doing here? Skylar: My season is coming eventually! Cell: and I hope mine comes soon...(sigh) AJ: I'm sure we will get a chance to return Quinn: AJ! :) AJ: Quinn!!! At least were here together Quinn: Yes!!! I missed you SO much! Fitness Center Xalia: *is training on a punching bag* Once I return Jade, you are going DOWN! Scott: Don't worry, are you watching the show? Jade is racking up votes Jade: *sarcastic* It's nice to see you too... Scott: Awk...ward...*walks down to the beach* Xalia :*smacks the punching bag into Jade's face at great force* Skylar: *Helps Xalia* Xalia: *tackles Jade* Jade: AH! *pushes Skylar out the way, and pins down Xalia* The hatred I feel right now! *repeatedly slaps her* Xalia: *grabs Jade and throws her into the window and pushes her out* Take that! *tackles her and is attmepting to stab her with glass* Jade: Wow, you really are a lunatic. *throws Xalia off of her, and dust self off* You might wanna be shutting your face up. >.> *walks to pool* Xalia:*tackles her and stabs her in the arm with a tiny piece of glass then snaps out of it and walks away* (CONF) I wonder what got into me? But whatever! One of my step parents from aes ago goto hit by a bus! How old was he? About sixty! It was soo funny! I cracked up laughing! His wife was so sad because he had died! She didn't like me for laughing so I got put up for adoption again. But that still was so lol! Jade: OW. You stabbed me, physco. >.> *punches Xalia in the arm* I hate you. Spa: Herman: *is relaxing and sees the cameras* Umm, leave now, you're violating my privacy... Cameraguy: Ummm, dude, you signed a contract. You have four years more here. Herman: Ugh! >.< Okay, I'm not mad at all to be here. I mean, at least i wasn't the first voted off, *yells* RIGHT BRONWYN?! *voice goes back normal* anyways, this is better than that crappy plane, or that crappy cruise >_> *keeps relaxing* Skylar: Herman you were ON the season and i wasn't and even i know that it was Abby from team Amazon that was eliminated first! Xalia: *gets in and relaxes while kicking water into the cameraman and Herman* Chase: *Randomly appears*Hi! Xalia: When is the challenge? Scott: Your lucky, im stuck here for TWO more seasons until i get to compete Xalia: HA! AJ: Urgh, i can't believe i got eliminated!! Well...quit...again.. Skylar: *mumbling* Loser Cal: *relaxes* No starship has this treatment, that's for sure. Quinn: *unrelaxed* I should be in the final 4! I was voted off UNFAIRLY! Cal: ... Okay. :| Jade: Maybe I could replace someone if they like if they get sick, or go missing, or gets hit by a bus!!! *breaks glass* Spa Women: Uh, she can't drive a bus... right? AJ: Uh oh Cal: I hope not... Jade: Great! I spent hours of my life violating glass for nothing. AJ: (CONF) I can't believe im stuck here Challenges: Chris: All challenges will be posted in this section! You are free to talk in the chat above as much as you like! Challenge 1: Chris: Hehehe, challenge time!!! It won't start until Friday. Everyone who says SAFE gets to compete for a chance to return to Total Drama Tour of the Seas!!! Anyone may compete, even competitors from the first season!!!! Skylar: YES A CHANCE!! SAFE!! Chris: You can't compete >.> Skylar: >: ( (XD) Max: SAFE Alexander: SAFE. Xalia: SAFE! Zeke: SAFE Herman: SAFE Chase: SAFE! Jade: Safe... do you all have to scream? Xalia: Shut up! Alexander: Yes, yes I do. -w- Chris: Ok so we have Jade, Alexander, Max, Xalia, Zeke, Herman and Chase so far!!! I'll wait for one or two more!! Harriet: SAFE! Chris: 1 or 2 more spots, probably 2, 10 is a good number! Jake: SAFE! Chris: Ok, challenge time!!! You have TWO WEEKS for this challenge. Your challenge is three-fold, it's to make your own character or submit it (draw i mean, it can be your person in TOL but it doesn't have to be, BE SURE to include a stereotype), write a character bio, and pick a song that best fits your character! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cwkej79U3ek Erica's song) Challenge 2: Chris: Who wants to participate? Cal: I'd like to participate. Jade: I'd love to make them feel my wrath. (This means she's participating.) Zeke: I would (Zanna: Zeke has been waiting for this) Chris: Ok, we will wait a little longer, two people will win. One will be sent to round one of the next liberty island, and if they can win all 10 episodes they will return. The 1st place person will just be let into the game Max & Alexander: We also want to play! Sarah:I will enjoy this. >:D Chris: 6 is enough! Cal, Sarah, Jade, Zeke, Alexander, and Max!! So, everyone has three dodgeballs, if you get hit twice your out. Last two players standing win! You have one dodge. If you are inactive for 1 day, you get a hit. Go!! Sarah:*throws at Zeke* Max: *throws at Zeke Alex: *Throws at Zeke* Sarah:*throws a ball at Cal* Max: *throws at Cal* Alex: *Throws at Cal* Sarah:*throws a ball at Jade* Max: *throws at Jade* Alex: *Throws at Jade* Jade: Ugh. *throws all 3 balls at all of them* Cal: *throws two balls at Max, and one at Sarah Chris: And the winner is....Alexander! Alexander, you get a spot in Tour of the City! Sarah your being sent to redemption at Week 9!! Alexander: Woo hoo! Jade: *groans* My life is slipping away! AJ: Its ok! Theres gonna be another chance soon!! Zeke: WHAT?!!? I'm tired of chances.....this is my 3rd try! *goes crazy* Can 2 people debut Max: *rolls eyes* Get over yourself. Cell: (arrives) what a shame...i was expecting to be in the final five at least. but oh well..you can't win them all..(heads over to the bar) Mike: I haven't talked in a while, but I'm upset. Category:Finished